


骨血

by Tea_xxxx



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26094913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_xxxx/pseuds/Tea_xxxx
Summary: 为天所不容。
Relationships: Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Kudos: 1





	骨血

**Author's Note:**

> *八神太一x高石岳  
> *披着太岳皮的八神骨科+高石田骨科  
> *R向、ABO、重度欧欧西、极脏极雷无道德

小光在电话里同他哭得很惨。

妹妹已经很久没有这样过了，哭得天昏地暗，哭得他不知所措。

他安慰小姑娘，别哭，跟哥哥说。

女孩儿哭得抽抽噎噎，话说得像池塘里吐着泡泡的金鱼，像吐露着金豆，字与词一个个的往外蹦。

断断续续的句子他听不完整，只能抽丝剥茧听几个关键。而他总能明白他的妹妹。

小光讲：哥哥，你快来。

模糊的，他又听妹妹说，救救我。

听得他在电话另一端心痛如绞。

他按着小光给的地址赶过去。

夜晚的街道空旷无人，雨后的潮湿泥土味像黏结的网。他一边飞速踩着单车，一边气得心里想骂人。

他想，他这辈子都不会再让小光去那种地方——

骂骂咧咧一路。他匆忙赶到妹妹写给他的地点，小姑娘正一个人蹲在房间的门口，失魂落魄，整个人湿漉漉的，从发梢到衣角浸着水汽。

他上前去拥抱自己的妹妹，生气坏了：你为什么站在这里！

小光看着他，犹豫两难的样子像是在抉择措辞。

看得他更气，都这个时候了还有什么值得隐瞒的。

聪明的孩子明白这样的道理，小光只停顿片刻，嗫嚅着开口：“不是我，是岳。”

女孩子给他推打开门的一边，有花香从幽暗的屋内流淌出来。

他的妹妹唯恐避之不及般躲在他的身后，小姑娘攥着他衬衫的一角，止不住地发抖。

其实用不上很久的，他甚至是立刻的便理解了此时发生的是何境况。

他用外衣包住妹妹，发了信息喊大和来。包裹着自己衣服的妹妹用小动物一样的眼神小心地看着自己，他没法狠心的。他降下了音量，轻声和她讲：不要怕。等大和来，他会照顾好你的好吗？

妹妹说好，说我没关系，说哥哥你去帮岳。

他知道的。

但那些作为兄长莫名的酸楚这种时候做不了数。屋里的孩子是他们看着长大的，那孩子是大和的弟弟，是小光的挚友，是一直会甜甜地喊他太一哥的阿岳。

侧身钻进门静悄悄推开的缝，幽暗的室内空间让他像身处温室，那种侍养着娇矜植物的玻璃花房里。

屋里散着温热气息的源头裹着棉被蜷缩在床上，他走过去俯身去看，最后又蹲下身。

岳也像小光一样，湿漉漉的，从发梢到衣角。只是散着危险的，他所庆幸小光身上没有的味道。

他叹气：你们怎么这样不小心？

岳看着他，蓝色的眼睛也湿漉漉的，像无辜的幼鹿。

他猜眼前裹得严严实实的孩子是神智不清的，清醒的岳可是从来不会用这样不加修饰的目光看着他们。

他问：哪里难受？他们干了什么？

说着他想去看岳的手臂或者哪里有无留下的针孔，男孩儿不让他近身。尽管已经被身体的热意蒸腾得迷迷糊糊，也依旧抵挡他的接近。

他着急，又问：到底哪里？阿岳，我们不能把你这样放着！

没有回答。他只听见孩子喊：哥哥。

他无法不沉默。话却也是对的，是哥哥，他的确是哥哥。

于是他便应：是我。

就突然像是安心了下来，也不闹了。他心里腹诽，哥哥两个字这么管用的？

下一秒平时听话的孩子又不安分起来，神智不清的却坐起身来要亲他，又撩开了覆着小腹的衣物。速度很快，快到他甚至来不及去阻止。

“哥哥。这里，很奇怪。有东西，热热的。”

他被男孩儿的亲吻震撼得直发懵，但那又像推动了一切的第一枚多米诺骨牌，像吹开迷雾的风。

想起许多。比如大和时有的欲言又止。也比如他曾无意中，酸溜溜提起两个年幼的孩子间那些外人道不明的缱绻情谊时，做哥哥的另一个人眼中流出的不满和酸涩。

原来不止是他。

他一边出神的想那些莫名的事，一边低头给岳盖好衣服。可男孩儿的小腹上浮着的纹路愈发清晰可见，像烙了刺青，又像是绘制了什么奇异的图腾。

哥哥。哥哥——

像是要把他喊回神，又或许是真的委屈。他猜两者都有，湿漉漉的男孩儿连眼睛都要湿漉漉的了。

他知道的，岳很久没再哭过了，他记得大和同他讲过的。

冷冽的玫瑰香肆无忌惮地钻入他的皮肤，滑进他的血液。他没法否认，这的确上头。他想：该怎么办？你要怎么办，大和。

岳又过来亲他，亲他的嘴角，亲他的眉，亲他有一点点胡渣的下巴。

亲昵又疏离，放肆却又克制。为那一切的天所不容。

岳和他的妹妹一样，也哭着，哭得天昏地暗。他一边哭着一边喊他：哥哥，哥哥

他不是冷心冷肺的人，他往日里从看不了小光的哭。岳也是一样的，他也看不了他看着长大的孩子哭得这么心痛欲绝。

但他是哥哥，却不是岳要的哥哥。

他用额头去抵男孩儿的手，他想安抚他的。没料想岳安静了一刹那，又开口：

我错了，哥哥。别不理我，我不喜欢你了，但你不要不理我。

孩子讲得甚至是诡异的冷静。

他说不出话来。他想这可怎么办啊大和。

岳却似乎没想得到他的答案，又或许是那诡异的冷静也只有一瞬。

男孩儿又贴上来，黏黏糊糊的拥抱他。哭着讲他很难受，真的很难受。

太可怜了。他想：大和来了又怎样呢。没有办法的。

最后他们一起滚到床上，他会去亲他的后颈，听他喊他哥哥。

年轻的孩子被那些不知名的小把戏弄得神智不清，可他是清明的。

他也去亲他的嘴角，他的眉，他的下巴。他小心翼翼地吻，却不可抑制地想起了他的妹妹。

他想起了他的小光。

他有几下进得很深，惹来了孩子的不满。孩子抬起腿想要踹过来一脚，被他握住软绵绵的脚踝。那孩子便开口：哥哥。我不喜欢。

可依旧会进得很深。他想，这不该怪我。兴致到了那里，是用道理说不明白的。

他撞开入口，进了最隐秘的地方。年轻人的脸上的粉红更加惹人，眼角眉梢里又透着古怪。

他们汗涔涔地躺在被子里，孩子腹部的纹路颜色亮丽得过分。岳哭哒哒地喘着气讲：哥哥。那里好奇怪，是哪里？

他及时止住那个话，他不知该怎样接的。可等东西灌进去，却又像报复一样——尽管他自己都不知他在忿忿不平些什么。

他看着那个人的弟弟在最后讲：是吗。原来你哥哥从没进过这里。

岳看着他，用有半分清醒的眼神。

他被盯着看，却无可推究的想起了屋外的妹妹。

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> 说在正文里没意思，bb一通在这里：  
> 俩哥喜欢都是自己的妹自己的弟，弟和妹喜欢的也都是自己的哥。  
> 哥弟do过，兄妹没do过甚至窗户纸也没捅破。  
> 兄妹中的哥搞隔壁家弟的时候有在代自己妹（对不起我有罪）实在是觉得搞妹代弟有点更无道德，但是搞弟代妹却有点爽（闭嘴。
> 
> 以及妹和弟都O，实在光与希望孕育未来的意味太浓了我忍不住。  
> 又及，小腹上那玩意儿是淫纹。看懂了的懂，不知道的都是好孩子没必要知道。我是想搞更涩但无奈能力不够。  
> 最后这个弟搞起来软趴趴的基本原因是被下了东西，妹也差点所以哥那么生气。正经弟do起来应该是有不少“骚话”


End file.
